


Comfort Food

by SenkoWakimarin



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort Food, Food, M/M, This Could Be Read as Platonic But Why Would You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/pseuds/SenkoWakimarin
Summary: Wade likes seeing Nate happy.





	Comfort Food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Largishcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Largishcat/gifts).

> Requested on Tumblr for a meme.

There's a number of items Wade thinks Nate might call 'comfort foods'. 

He never gets into sweets like Wade expects him to. A lifetime without refined sugar, and now that he could swim in it he's too good for it. For shame. Wade finds out that he likes Payday bars and mocks him mercilessly for it even as he's filing the information away Just Because, but a Payday is barely candy and it's definitely not a comfort food. 

Fruit however, fruit's a possibility. Peaches, apples, berries of every kind -- shit Wade would say belongs in a pie, Nate likes those fresh. He likes mangoes and melon and mandarins. He puts strawberries in salad and limes in beer and he actually eats one of those fussy messy gore-fruit things in a single sitting while they're sitting around watching Golden Girls. 

Basically if it grows out of the dirt and plants bank on it being eaten as part of a super fucked up breeding procedure, Nate likes it. Fruit's not a _typical _comfort food, but it works in a pinch. It's comfort enough for Nate; he always seems to brighten up when Wade brings him a bag of whatever's in season. 

Wade's comfort foods are distinctly low brow and super predictable. Poutine. Strawberry Toaster Strudel. A bean and rice burrito smothered in hot sauce and cheese, preferably from a truck that all but advertises being a destination to pick up botulism. Violently orange Kraft Dinner.

Nathan was from the Future of Horrible Food, but he was still too gourmet for any of that, but macaroni and cheese was probably one of the more universally accepted 'comfort foods'. Wade definitely couldn't make it from scratch -- cheese was a dangerous substance for an inattentive chef, and Wade was _definitely _that -- but there were plenty of restaurants and catering places that made good macaroni. The first time Wade brought Nate a little cup of that, Nate's eyes had gone all big at the taste and he'd almost immediately scarfed it in that enthusiastic 'eat it before someone steals it' fervor he got to whenever he really liked something.

It figured, really. Pasta was a carb and Nate very clearly enjoyed carbs, and he was white and the spawn of Scott 'Soup Should Be a Major Food Group' Summers, which meant he was going to be a basic bitch when it came to cheese as well. Macaroni and cheese was a match made in heaven for people like Nate, honestly.

Then again, though, Nate doesn't eat a lot of meat but when he does there's a certain sense of nostalgia to his appreciation of the meal. Wade doesn't ask directly, but when Nate starts getting comfortable around him there's no shutting him up, so he finds out anyway, how meat was such a special treat when he came from. Obligate veganism by way of most people only having access to soy-based nutritional supplements is a little too Asmovian for Wade's taste in futurism, but it was passable world building if you wanted to push the 'fight climate change, budding eco-terrorist Nate' concept from the movie. 

There's not a lot of bad reactions to food. On the rare occasion that Nate makes something or is given something that he really doesn't like, he dutifully finishes it -- no wasting food when there are starving children in the future, etc etc -- and makes note to avoid it in the future. Wade figures out that Nate's actually appreciating his efforts to teach him about good food when Nate starts telling him flat out that he doesn't like a thing. It doesn't happen often, but the contents of that list are funny at the very least. 

When he wrinkles up his face and tells Wade he really doesn't like Brussels sprouts, Wade very nearly chokes to death at the table laughing. It's such an incongruously childish proclamation, spoken in that flat growl, coming out of that scarred and haggard face. Fuckin' delightful, that.

It's hard to pick a single thing that Nate would pick as his 'comfort food'. Everything Wade brings him and nearly everything he gets to watch him cook for himself is eaten with pleasure. Nate just seems to like food, which is kind of nice. Of all the modern vices he could get hooked into, a genuine appreciation for the availability and variety of food was definitely a best case scenario. 

And it's nice, in Wade's opinion at least, to see someone who often comes off as dead set on _not _enjoying himself just enjoy a thing. That's why Wade keeps trying, keeps looking for that thing that Nate will look at him and say 'this is my favourite', 'this makes me happy'.


End file.
